Nari shakti
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: .a investigative short story... (after sometime crime is not crime) ... read and enjoy... i know its predictable.. but i think you liked it... purvi, shreya, and all other team... 2-3 chapter only... so its not too much boring
1. Chapter 1

**A child care home "bal niketan"**

 **A lady entered children's room.. She started ringing bell,**

 **Lady:** chalo baccho uthne ka time ho gaya hai... sab utho, sabko school bhi jana hai na... **and she went toward each children and tried to wake all...**

 **A little girl:** aap bhi un purani didi ki tarah khadus ho, hume sone hi nahi deti...

 **2nd girl:** ha na piyu, kal jab aapse mile the, tab laga aap acchi hogi par... aap to sone do na...please siya didi thodi si der... **lady laughed and she remind about something...**

 **siya:** hmmm thodi der matlab kitni der...

 **A little boy** : bahut der.. kum se kum jab tak khane kaa time nahi ho tab tak...

 **siya** : hmmm thik hai par phir aap log aise ho jaoge **and she remove a poster from her bag and stick on the wall... all saw and shocked, a fat man was on it.**

 **All children:** itne mote...

 **siya** : hmmm itne mote... to ab jisko sona hai to so jao... phir uthna, khana khana, phir so jana, phir se vo sab... phir dheere-2 aap logo ka pet niklega or phir aap sab log kabhi acche se dod hi nahi paoge, games bhi nahi khel paoge or winner loser ban jayege...

 **piyu:** par hume sona bhi to accha lagta hai,

 **siya:** hmmm, me ek raaz ki bat batau..

 **2nd girl:** kya

 **siya:** mujhe bhi subah subah sona bahut accha lagta hai.. par mujhe iske jese mote banne se bhi dar lagta hai...

 **a boy:** agar me itna mota ban gaya to dogi mere piche pada to me to bhag hi nahi pauga...

 **siya** : vohi to, isliye sab utho jaldi... **all awake and went toward bathroom.**

 **Siya:** chalo ek kam to hua, par sach me subah subah sone ka mazaa to kuch or hi hai...

 **Suddenly she heard a voice from her Bluetooth:** ha malum hai, tumhara bus chale to tum din bhar soti raho, mere dar ke karan jagna padta hai na...

 **Siya:** jee nahi aisa kuch nahi h... me uth jati hu... nahi uthati to aaj yaha in sabko utha nahi rahi hoti...

 **Piyu :** aap akele kisse bate kar rahi ho? **Siya shocked and turned...**

 **Siya:** tum nahane nahi gayi

 **Piyu:** bus ja hi rahi thi... mera towel yahi pe hai na...par aap kisse bat kar rahi thi...

 **Siya:** hmm kisi se nahi, vo bhagwan ko thank you bol rahi thi ki vo mujhe jaldi utha dete hai tabhi tum logo ko utha pati hu, isliye ..

 **Piyu:** aapko bhagwan uthate hai...

 **A voice again:** ha pati parmeshwar yani bhagwan hi hota hai...

 **Siya boiled in anger** : busss **piyu scared**

 **Piyu:** mene to bus question pucha , aap is tarah chilla kyu rahi hai...

 **Siya:** me tumhe chila nahi rahi beta, me kah rahi hu bus abhi tum jao, bad me time bachega tab me tumhe sab bataugi ok... good girl ho na jao abhi...

 _ **...**_

 _ **In Bureau:**_

 **Sachin laughed,** abhijeet: kyu pareshan kar rahe ho use, ek to vo kam se hi hai vaha pe...

 **Sachin** : sorry sir, par jab bhi uske gusse ke face ko dekhta hu to, thoda accha lagta hai...

 **Daya:** beta vo fas gayi na to abhi jo hansi aa rahi hai, bad me rona aayega, sir use kyu bheja, mene to mana kiya tha... or na jane kya kya? Kyu abhijeet kitni bar chilla chuka hai ye hume...

 **Sachin became normal** : sorry sir... aap aisa kyu bol rahe ho... me to bus thoda uska mood fresh kar raha tha...

 **ACP entered:** kesa chal raha hai sab..

 **Abhijeet:** sir abhi to shuruat hai, pata nahi or kitne din ye sab chalega...

 **ACp** : shreya pahuchi vaha pe...

 **daya:** ha sir vo bhi bus pahuchti hi hogi... usko pone to kar diya hai...

 **ACP:** good bus ek bar pata chal jaye is aashram se bacche kaha gayab hote hai phir batate inko hum kya cheez hai... **all nodded...**

...

 ***Flashback***

 **A 40 year lady came in cid office**

 **Lady:** ji mujhe acp sir se bat karni hai

 **Fready:** ji boliye kya kam hai...

 **Lady:** ji me ek bar unse mil lu, phr bataugi...

 **Purvi who was ready to leave:** ji aap boliye, sir to ghar ke liye nikal gaye hai...

 **Lady:** ji mera unse milna jaruri hai, vo police station me bhi report nahi likhwa sakti vo log mile hue hai unse...

 **Shreya:** kon log... aap shanty se bethiye or boliye... agar jaruri hua to hum log abhi sir ko bula lege... **Sachin daya and abhijeet also exit from cabin**

 **Lady:** vo mera nam shanty devi hai, ek aashram me kam karti hu, abhi dedh sal pahle hi join kiya tha... sab bacche bahut khush rahte hai, khane pine ko bharpur milta, padayi ka bhi dhyan rakha jata,

par ek din ek bacchi vaha se gayab ho gayi, mene or asshram ke logo ne bahut dunda par kahi nahi mili, sab logo ne bola, vo bhag gayi hogi yaha se... me bhi thode din bad us bat ko bhool gayi

par phir 2-3 mahino bad 3 bacche or gayab ho gaye the 1 ladki thi 2 ladke... hum lgo ne phir se dunda par kuch nahi mila... phir vahi ke kuch chote baccho ne bataya, vaha se har time koi na koi gayab hota hai, vo masum bacche to kahte, jo bacche shaitani karte unhe bhoot pakad ke le jate hai...

par mujhe aisa lag rah ki ye sab koi kar raha hai, mene aashram ke head or trusties se bat ki par koi fayda nahi hua, police me gayi to ek hawaldar ne kah diya ki bacche apne aap bhag jate hai, isme koi kuch nahi kar sakta...

aage se head manager ne mujhe police station jane se mana kar diya, ye bolke ki is aashram ki badnami hogi or in baccho par bhi asar padega... par tab se dekh rahi hu 1-2-1-2 karke meri aankho ke samne se hi 20-25 bacche gayab ho gaye hai...

aap logo ke bare me suna ki aap har case ko imandari se solve karte hai to... socha yahi pe bat karke dekh lu, aashram se chupke badi mushkil aap logo se madad mangne aayi hu, un masoom baccho ke liye aap agar kuch karege to ...

 **abhijeet:** konse police station me report likhwayi thi?

 **Lady:** nahi un logo ne koi report nahi likhi...unhone muh se samjha ke hi bhej diya tha...

 **Daya:** boss, sach me aaj kal... kher aap apne aashram ka pata do, or police station ka bhi, hum log kuch din bad inquries shuru kar dege... dekhe to sahi aakhir bacche jate kaha hai

 **Fready:** sir sach me koi bhoot,

 **Sachin:** freay bus karo, bhoot sirf baccho ko pakad ke leke jayege bado ko nahi... ye bacche gayb ho rahe hai to sach me koi bahut badi problem hi...

 **Abhijeet:** sabse pahle aap kuch din bad ganv jayegi apne or apni bhatiji ko nokri pe rakh ke jayegi... or aapki bhatiji hamari ek officer rahegi... samajh gayi, ek bar sab thik ho jayega tab aap nokri vapas join kar sakti

 **Lady:** agar aisa karne se bacche bach jate hai to mujhe koi pareshani nahi... **after discuss some thing, all leave...**

 **After 3 day, team send purvi as siya in aashram while that lady leave job..**.

...

 _ **Present day,**_

 **Purvi (siya) went other room of 12-16 year old girls...**

 **Purvi** : to aap sab log ready ho to lunch karne ke liye aa jao

 **All:** ha bus abhi aa rahe hai...

 **A 14 year old girl:** vese shanti aaunty vapas kab tak aa rahi hai matlab hume phir se unki strictness ke liye ready rahna hoga na...

 **Purvi smile:** vo vapsa jab aayegi tab pakka bata dugi... vese abhi tum logo ko koi khatra nahi...

 **A 16 year old girl:** hmm khatra to us din hoga na jab hum log bhi hamare dosto ki tarah gayab ho jayege...

 **2nd:** are chalo na pooja , tum bhi na, nimmi ko gayab hue pura ek sal ho gaya , ab bhul ja use... **purvi confused and look toward pooja ..**

Purvi: chalo ab, bate bad me karte rahna ... late ho rahi hogi tum logo ko ... **all leave..**. **(in mind):** ho na ho kuch to problems hai... kash in logo ka case jaldi se jaldi solve ho jaye..

 **...**

 _ **At lunch hall,**_

 **Purvi bumped with a female worker of food mess** : are dekh ke chalo, mere pure kapde kharab kar diye tumne,

 **Worker:** mam-saab maf kar do aage se aisi galti nahi hogi... **and she joined her hand:** vo kya hai na me aaj hi yaha pe aayi hu, nokri ki jarurat thi, me aage se dhyan rakhugi.. aap agar kisi ko bol degi to vo mujhe nokri se nikal dege...

 **Purvi:** thik hai thik hai, ab jao apna kam karo, or haan ek bhi table par kachra nahi dikhna chaiye... or khana saf hatho se hi serve karna, gloves pahnana, samjhi... **she nodded...:** vese naam kya hai tumhara

 **Worker:** ji me ritu, ritu nam hai mera, vo pas ka ganv hai na, vahi se aayi hu, bus 2 time yaha aake kam karke jaugi, sab room ko bhi acche se jhadka dugi... me to jhadu pocha bhi karne ko taiyar thi par manager saab ne kaha ki uske liye pahle se rakha hua hai, to unhone mujhe vo...

 **Purvi:** are thik thik hai, kitna bolti ho, jao yaha se... and she show a thumb to her... she smile and leave... purvi heard from backside...

 **A girl:** is me kitna attitude hai na, shanti aunty to sab garib ho ya amir sabse acche se bat karti thi...

 **2nd** : are par vo in logo se acche se bat karti thi par hume to dantti thi..

 **Pooja:** vo shayad hamare bhale ke liye, kher ab to vo bhi chali gayi... ek din yaha pe sunsan rahege, jo gayab nahi hoge, vo bhi bhaag jayege yaha se..

 **1st girl:** tujhe na doctor ko dikhana chahiye... pagal ho jayegi ek din soch soch ke... **Ritu and other staff served lunch to every one...**

 **Ritu** : ji madam ji... aap nahi khayegi...

 **Purvi:** tum apne kam se kam rakho baki sabki chinta mat karo... jao... **(in mind):** sorry shreya first time tumse aise bat karni pad rahi hai...

 **Ritu (in mind):** chillana hai utna chilla, beta bureau me to tu is shreya ko kuch bol bhi nahi payegi... kher baccho ke liye sab chalega... kash ye sab jaldi solve ho jaye...

...

 **Purvi:** baccho khana pura finish karo, samjhe... **Piyu called her.**

 **Purvi:** kya hua,

 **Piyu:** siya didi, aap un khana serve karne wali aunty ko dantte hue thumb kyu dikha rahi thi...

 **Purvi (IN mind):** bap re sach me baccho se bach ke rahna padega...

 **Piyu:** aapne bola nahi

 **Purvi** : me vo... use thumb nahi to... vo ... vo mujhse takrayi na, to mere angoothe pe lag gayi to bus vo me stretching karke dard gayab karne ki koshish kar rahi thi...

 **Piyu:** accha, aapke jyada jor se lag gayi kya?

 **purvi:** nahi to.. tum nashta karo abhi, school ka time ho raha hai na.. **and then all finished the food and leave from there**

...

 _ **In mid time,**_

 **Purvi went toward her room...**

 **Purvi:** god ek din me hi baccho ke aage piche bhaag bhaag ke itni thakan, hats of you shanti ji... **and she was just about to lied on bed**

 **Shreya (knoked the door):** madamji andar aa jau vo sab kamre saf kar diye, aapka karma bacha hai... vo dusting karke chali jaugi...

 **Purvi** : tumhe ek min bhi chain nahi hai, jaldi karo or jao...

 **Shreya clean the dust on purvi's table (slowly)** : sab kamro me camre fit kar diye hai... ab ye to pata nahi kab kya hoga... phir bhi yaha pe bhi ek camera laga rahi hu...

 **Purvi:** hmmm

 **Shreya in teasing tone, slowly:** vese sachin sir ke alawa baki team ki nazar bhi rahegi is camera me, to kapde change bhi karna ho to bathroom me karna..

 **Purvi:** shreyaaaaaaa...

 **Shreya:** are kon shreya, ritu hu me... madam ji accha chalti hu.. **and she winked purvi...**

 **Purvi look toward camera and sleep for some time...**

...

 **Sachin:** sir bola tha na... sone me expert hai...

 **Abhijeet:** bechari din bhar akele baccho me sir khapayegi,

 **Daya:** abhi to aadha din hi hua hai, aage pata nahi kitne din or drama chale...

 **Sachin (in mind):** bus jaldi se jaldi ye sab khatam ho jaye, or purvi or shreya sahi salamat aa jaye...

...

 **And after that, shreya and purvi fully engaged in their works...**

 **after 15 day, in night,**

 **purvi saw that pooja was sit silently outside of room and look toward sky**

 **purvi sit beside her** : kya hua tum soyi nahi...

 **pooja:** nahi.. neend nahi aa rahi...

 **purvi:** kyu

 **pooja:** kal meri friend ka birthday rahega or vo hai hi nahi yaha... uske last birthday pe hum sabne 1 mahine pahle se hi planning kar lit hi use surprise dene ki par apne birthday ke kuch din pahle hi vo gayab ho gayi, uska birthday aise hi gaya... shanti aaunty ne bola vo aa jayegi, par vo nahi aayi,

 **purvi:** vo gayab kese hui thi...

 **pooja:** pata nahi us din uski tabiyat subah se hi kharab thi, vo schhol bhi nahi gayi thi, din bhar leti rahi... or rat ko vo bathroom ka bolke gayi thi.. or phir vapas hi nahi aayi... uske sath jo ladki gayi vo hume behosh mili thi garden me, usse pucha to boli, use achanak se chakkar aa gaye the...

 **purvi:** or baki ke log... vo kese gayab hue.. **.pooja look toward her, she confused**

 **pooja:** vo 6 sal ki ridhi vo bhi khana khane ke bad bimar... **suddenly shreya came..**

 **shreya:** madam ji aap log soye nahi,

 **purvi:** kyu, tum bhi to nahi soyi

 **shreya:** vo madamji bahar bahut si lal battiya dekhi to laga chor aa gaye kya? **Purvi confused...**

 **purvi:** koi chor nahi aaye hai, par ha, pooja rat bahut ho gaye, tum sone jao... kal bat karege... or tum bhi jao... **she stared shreya and leave...**

...

 _ **In room,**_

 **purvi called shreya:** kya hua?

 **Shreya on Bluetooth** : are vo watch-man... aisa lag raha ki uski nazre poore time tum dono pe hi thi. Shyad tum logo pe nazar...

 **Purvi:** aisa agar hai to use doubt...

 **Shreya:** pata nahi... agar use hua hoga to vo pakka kisi na kisi ko to batayega... **shreya saw in window:** ek min purvi, vo shayad tumhare room ki taraf hi aa raha hai,

 **Purvi:** kya? **And she remove gun from purse and hold tightly gun...someone knocked the door...**

 **Purvi opened the door and suddenly someone put cloth on her mouth, pushed her inside and closed the door... shreya tried to look toward purvi's room, but this time 2 more girls look toward that room...one is pooja and other is piyu... trio ran toward purvi's room...**

 **Shreya remove her gun from his saree... both girl (held a stick and stone) shocked after saw this...**

 **...**

so who is entered in room... will purvi save herself, want to know more then read... naari shakti next part

 **( completed my old stories soon... )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purvi opened the door and suddenly someone put cloth on her mouth, pushed her inside and closed the door... shreya tried to look toward purvi's room, but this time 2 more girls look toward that room...one is pooja and other is piyu... trio ran toward purvi's room...**

 **Shreya remove her gun from his saree... both girl (held a stick and stone) shocked after saw this...**

 **They heard a gun-shot from inside... shreya tried to open that door...**

 **Piyu:** vo hum log piche wale gate se bhi andar ja sakte hai, vo darwaja pahle se hi thoda tuta hua hai... **Shreya heard and they ran toward backside**

 **Shreya:** dekhna koi or hume na dekh le... **both girl confused...**

...

 **Purvi:** kon ho tum jan se mar dalugi, is tarah room me aane ka kya matlab hai...

 **Sachin moved away:** are pagal ho rahi ho kya? me hu, abhi goli lag jati mujhe. **..Purvi shocked**

 **Sachin:** yar is tarah bat bat me gun nikalogi to yaha ke logo ko pahle doubt ho jayega... **purvi still is in shocked**

 **Sachin:** kya hua...thik to ho...

 **Purvi started beating him:** pagal ho gaye ho? Aise andar kyu aaye, agar aaj me aap pe fire kar deti to? O god... **she held her head...**

 **Sachin;** are me to bus batane aaya tha is tarah open place me is tarah bat karogi to... kisi ko bhi doubt hoga..

 **Purvi shout** : to ye konsa tarika hua ander aane ka... sachin i am really killed you...

 **Sachin:** vo mene socha thoda dara du tumhe

 **Purvi:** or ye watchman ki uniform...

 **Sachin:** are mene bataya nahi, 2 din pahle hi nayi nokri pe laga hu...

 **Purvi:** aap sach me pagal ho, **and she hugged him tightly and started crying...**

 **Sachin** : are yar thoda sa mazak...

 **Purvi:** aainda se aisa mazak kabhi mat karna, aaj me hi aapki mout ka karan ban jati...

 **Sachin:** tumhare hatho se maut bhi manzoor hai **and he kissed on her lips...**

 **suddenly Shreya opened the back door ... and after saw inside scene she shocked, sachvi were separate with a jerk...**

 **Shreya:** yaha tension me jaan nikal rahi or tum... humesha me hi fasti hu tum logo ke sath...

 **Piyu:** siya didi, aapne watchman uncle ko hug kyu kiya hua tha.. **..Pooja was also shocked**

 **Piyu:** or aap in aunty se itna jhagdne ka natak karti thi na, aapne inko us din thumb bataya tha na, aapko mlum hai inke pas gun bhi hai...

 **Sachin to shreya:** tumne in logo ke samne...

 **Shreya bent her head:** to kya karti, mujhe laga purvi ki jaan khtre me, to...

 **Pooja:** aap log kon hai?

 **Purvi:** please abhi apne room me jao, hum log bad me bat karege, bus itna samajh lo ki tumhare friends kaha gayab hue, vohi pata lagane aaye hai, aapki shanty aunti ne hi bheja hai hume...

 **Pooja** : sach.. matlab nimmi ka pata chal jayega..

 **Purvi:** hmmm.. bus vo sahi halat me mile...

 **Shreya:** purvi...

 **Piyu:** inka nam siya hai na...

 **Shreya:** hmmm.. abhi chalke so jao sab.. or yaha kuch bhi nahi hua hai... ok... vese sachin sir aap bhool rahe ho to bata du.. ye room bhi bureau se linked hai... to sambhal ke.. **. purvi and sachin both shocked..**

 **Piyu:** siya didi aapne watchman uncle ko hug kyu kiya hua tha.. or inhone aapko kiss bhi ki..

 **Purvi look toward shreya... shreya hide her smile and asked piyu and pooja to leave... and they leave...**

...

 _ **After 2 day,**_

 **purvi slowly in Bluetooth:** sir pooja ne ab tak jo bataya hai, us hisab se job h baccha gayab hua, vo bimar pada tha, shyad bacche khana khane ke bad.. kyuki vo jis waqt bimar pade us waqt se pahle unhone khana hi khaya tha...

 **daya:** to khana to bki baccho ne bhi khaya hoga.. vo log to nahi pade...

 **Purvi;** bus shreya or me ab yahi pata laga rahe hai... ki ..

 **ACP:** ek kam karo purvi, bus itna dhyan rakhna aashram me ab koi bhi baccha bimar pade to uski taraf jyada dhyan rahna, or jis din bhi bimar pade us khane ka sample sachin ke hatho lab me pahucha dena, vese nikhil or pankaj bhi pure time bahar ghum rahe hai...

 **Purvi:** ok sir **someone knocked the door... she opened door,**

 **Manager:** aap yaha room me hai vaha bacche aapas me jhagad rahe hai, isiliye aapko nokri pe rakha hai kya?

 **Purvi:** sorry sir, vo thoda sa sir me dard tha thoda aaram, kher me dekhti hu **and she leave... Manager saw toward her room... and leave**

...

 **Abhijjet:** ise doubt to nahi ho gaya hai?

 **Daya:** hone do... ab agar kisi ko bhi kuch nuksan pahucha to in sabki kher nahi...

...

 **After dinner, all went toward bed...**

 **Purvi ready to sleep and someone knocked the door...**

 **purvi:** is room me to ek min ka bhi chain nahi, **and she opened the door...**

 **Pooja:** vo manya ki tabiyat achanak se bahut kharab... **purvi shocked and went toward girls room...**

 **...**

 **its short na...**

 **So what's next...3 is ending part... I know its little guessing type...**

 **thanks to review...**

next number : SAJAN RE

(My its life promo vm is almost ready yeah... )


	3. Chapter 3

**The trio (sachin, purvi, shreya) follow a van... after some time they stopped...**

...

Other side CID team also started followed GPRS signal..

...

SHreya: **sir ye log to us bungalow k ander ja rahe hai..**

Sachin: **bahar itne guard hai, hum 3 log manage nahi kar sakte..**

Purvi: **par manya, usko in logo k sath kese rahne de sakte hai, sachin mere pas ek tarika hai haan bolo to,**

Sachin : **kya**

Purvi: **me ander jati hu. Vese bhi me hu to aashram ka staff hi..**

Sachin: t **o me bhi aashram ka watchman hu me bhi ja sakta hu...**

Purvi: **but ek ko bahar rahna hoga**.

Sachin: **haan to shreya hai na.. vo wait karegi bahar baki k staff ka**

Shreya **: me kyu... aap dono khatre me rahoge or me bahar... sir i think me or purvi jate hai... aap bahr wait kariye..**

Sachin: **yahape senior me hu to me jo kahta hu vo karo...**

Purvi: **aap bat ko samjho, aise kam...**

Shreya: **accha ek min. Aisa karte hum 3no ander chalte hai, vese bhi khatre me pade to baki ka staff to aata hi hoga na...**

Sachin : **par vaha tum dono ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai..**

Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hoga.. pahle bhi akele case solve kiye hai..

Shreya : **hum log yaha bahar bahas karte rahege or vo log alert ho jayege chalo jaldi..**

Sachin: **wait in bahar wale guards se niptana bhi to padega..** and all 3 hold gun and silently move towards guards.. and after some time trio succeed to enter from main gate.. **They hide behind a bench.**

Shreya: **yaha to har jagah guards hai.. matlab hai to ye kuch gadbad hi..**

Purvi: **mujhe aisa lagta hai hum sab logo ko alag alag chalna chahiye.. taki 3no ek sath to na pakde ja sake..**

Shreya: **yes..**

Sachin: **sure. bus tum dono apna dhyan rakhna** all move different direction..

And after 15 min trio successfully entered in bungalow. But suddenly they stopped due to a row of goons..

Manager of Aashram stood behind them **.**

manager: **aao, aao kya bat hai aashram k staff k pas gun hai... itne din shaq bhi nahi hone diya... par aaj tum logo ka sab plan fail ho gaya.. mene tum logo ko meri gadi ko follow karte hue dekh liya tha... or tabhi samajh aa gaya ki kuch gadbad hai... to ab tum sab maroge..**

sachin: **ye sab karoge to tum bach paoge kya puri cid team tum logo ka swagat karne aa rahi hai..**

Manager **: haa kya, me to dar gaya.. vo nahi aayegi kyuki tum log mana karoge..**

Purvi: **or vo kyu bhala**

Manager: **kyuki tum logo ne ek bevkufi ki... agar tum logo me se ek aasharam me rook jata to accha tha, kya hai mujhe thoda shaq hua or mene vaha turanat apne aadmiyo ko bhej diya... demo dekhna cchahte ho**... and he play on a recording...

Piyu: **di hume bacha lo, ye log hame mar dalege..**

Shreya: **tum itni giri hui harkat kese kar sakte ho..**

Manager: **me kuch bhi kar sakta hu.. ab tum logo ki bari jaldi se cid ko phone karo or rok lo.. varna yaha se ek ishara or tumhare un masoom baccho ki jan chali jayegi..**

Purvi: **baccho ko kuch nuksan nahi pahuchana chahiye.. me abhi call karti hu...**

Sachin: **tum log bachoge nahi... ek bat dhyan...** suddenly manger fire a bullet and sachin fallen down...purvi and shreya shocked.. both yelled, and hold sachin

Manager: **ab mujhe koi chu chapad nahi chahiye jesa kaha vesa karo.. varna agli goli iske sine pe chalegi..**

Purvi and shreya look each other. calling daya and stop them...

 **...**

Daya: **aisa kese kar sakte hai,, abhijeet me kahta hu pahle aashram chalte vaha k baccho ko bachate and phir..**

Abhijeet: **nahi daya hume kuch or sochna hoga...aise kam nahi chalega...**

Tarika **: me kuch kahu... aashram k baccho ko me bachasakti hu.. tum log vaha chale jao..**

ACP: **tarika ye mazak nahi hai...**

Tarika **mazak nahi hai.. but lab k experiment kabhi kam aate**

Abhijeet: **matlab...**

Tarika: **ye samjhane ka time nahi hai... mujhpe bharosa rakho... ek bar vo manager pakad me aa gaya to uske bad to or easy ho jayega baccho ko bachana...**

ACP **: thik hai par tumhare sath yaha se...**

Tarika: **jaywanti or ishita mere sath chali jayegi agar kuch problem rahi to hum dekh lege..**

Jaywanti and ishita nodded..

Daya: **dekho tumpe bharosa karke hum log un baccho ki jan khatre me na dale bus itna dhyan rakhna...**

Tarika **kuch nahi hoga... believe me...** and trio (jaywanti, ishita and tarika) leave...

 **So next**

 **Don't worry**

 **Now surly ending fight, i will update soon last part... its short but interesting..**

 **Bye**

 **Sorry for late update...**

 **And thanks all for welcome me...**


End file.
